Small Talk
by knobby
Summary: Tim and Billy eat dinner at the Taylors. What happens when Tim walks out and Julie goes after him? Slightly AU.


I am a huge fan of FNL, and a Matt/ Julie fan. But the idea of Tim/ Julie in this world intrigues me, so here I go. Somewhat AU. I'm not quite sure of the timeline (in the actual show), but in this story Julie has not yet agreed to go out with Matt when Tim and Billy were invited to dinner.

He couldn't take anymore, and got out of the Taylor house as soon as Billy started yelling at him. Why did he always have to harp on how horrible their father was? Maybe he _did _care, but didn't know how to show it. He tried to be polite, said 'thank you' for dinner, then high-tailed it out of that perfect, functional, family home.

Back inside, the Taylors and Billy stared at each other, mouths hanging open. What had just happened? Like a flash, Tim flew out the door, as far away from Billy as he could possibly get. Tami looked from Eric, to Billy, and finally to Julie. Each one looked as dumbfounded as the other.

"Maybe I should go after him…" Billy said. He was so shocked; there wasn't a lot of conviction behind his statement. Truthfully, he feared confronting Tim now would make the situation that much worse.

"No, honey, I think he needs to cool off for a minute," Tami said in her soft, reassuring way.

"But he shouldn't be alone. I think he needs to vent to someone." She was as surprised as anyone at what she had implied. Was she offering to go after Tim Riggins- and listen to him? Tim Riggins, the football player? "We'll be back soon, don't worry," Julie shot a confident smile in Billy's direction, and left the house.

Almost two blocks away, she finally caught up to him.

"Tim, slow down."

"What do you want?" He didn't even turn around, just kept pounding the sidewalk as he stomped onward.

"We're worried about you. What happened back there? Your brother is upset-"

"He's upset? Did you even hear what he said about my father? In front of Coach, and your mom… and you?" He had stopped, then, and faced her. Little Julie Taylor, so unacquainted with what really went on in the world.

"So we heard him- what does that matter?" She was being yelled at by Tim Riggins, and she got defensive. Why would it matter if she heard? She hardly knew the Riggins' brothers, or their family history. She didn't even want them in her dining room, eating with her and her parents like it was the most natural thing in the world. She just wanted to get through this one, awkward evening, and get on with life. These boys and their strange setup left her feeling unsettled.

"You think I want the whole school to know what happens in my family? We aren't some story you can trot out, and pretend that you have first hand knowledge of what goes on at the Riggins' Ranch. I will not be talked about that way."

"Hey, let's get something straight," Julie fired back, "I am not a gossip, and I don't care what happens at your house!"

Tim sat down heavily on the sidewalk. He slumped into his hands, resting on his knees, cursing at himself not to cry- not in front of her. What was he doing? He had showered and combed his hair for their dinner, carefully picking out his best flannel shirt to wear to the Taylors'. Although Billy always yelled at him to clean up and act proper, this was one time he didn't need to be reminded. He wanted to leave a good impression on the Taylors, especially Julie.

They had English class together, and more than once he found himself tuning in whenever she was the one speaking. She had this way about her, something he couldn't put his finger on; she was bold and strong, but in ways completely different from Tyra. He was drawn to her.

"Tim?" She said it tentatively, as if all the fire in her died at the sight of him so forlorn.

"I don't think you're a gossip… sorry."

"What happened back there?" 

"I just wish Billy would ease up on my dad. He's not a bad guy," He looked up, into her eyes, and realized he was trying to convince himself more than anyone. He didn't really know his dad; he hadn't been around for a long time, and his earlier memories weren't as great as he wanted to make everyone else believe.

What could she say to calm him? What would her mom say in this situation?

She sat down next to him. "What did you guys used to do together?"

"Sometimes, on Saturday mornings, he'd sit and watch cartoons with us," he heard what that sounded like out loud and cursed himself. What a fool he was being!

"Yeah, I loved watching 'The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Bird Show' with my dad. He was always a big fan of Wyle E. Coyote- said he was a good role model because he never gave up. Thought he could apply the theory to his football team."

She laughed softly at the memory, and it changed the mood between them.

"We should probably go back, before they send out a search party for us."

"Julie, why did you come after me?"

"We thought you wouldn't want to see Billy just yet."

"Yeah, but why did _you_ come after me?"

She had been asking herself that since the dining room table. What compelled her to chase Tim Riggins through their neighborhood? Was it because while she was eating her meal, she was acutely aware of his every move? Was it the way he looked at her- slightly dangerous, a little inviting, completely distracting?

"You seemed… I thought that,"

"You thought what?"

"I thought you needed me- someone- to listen to you objectively." She stumbled over the words, and turned crimson.

"I did need you, Julie. I mean, uh… I do."

Silence reigned. What did he just say out loud? Had she really heard that?

Her face flushed, and she knew she had. She finally admitted that it was what she had been waiting for. She knew it because she couldn't control the smile on her face, or the way her hands shook as he reached out to envelop her.

The desire to pull her to him became too strong. He saw plainly that she cared about him- almost to her own surprise. He needed her, wanted to be near her, if she'd let him.

The kiss lingered, soft at first. Hesitant, each making sure the other wanted what was happening. But then it changed into something different, something hungry, almost primal. All thoughts of returning to the Taylor house to finish dinner vanished. They needed to explore this new found attraction, to make sure it wasn't solely the product of an intensely uncomfortable evening. Julie couldn't quite get a grip on what she was doing- she had never kissed anyone in this way. She started to feel insecure- was she even doing it right? Surely Tim Riggins would not be impressed with her clumsy attempts at passion. She was just a kid compared to him.

"Hmm… Jules…" he murmured under his breath. It was all she needed to relax. He was obviously as into this as she was.

She pulled away slightly, to look into his eyes.

"We better, uh, go back. They'll be wondering where we are, don't you think?"

He sighed, knowing she was right. "Yeah, I guess so," why did she have to be so practical? "Can I see you again? Maybe we can go for a drive, or something?"

"Yeah, ah, actually, I was going to say that we should go back to my house, then I'll meet up with you a little while after dinner's over. If, you know, you want to." She didn't really have a plan, or know exactly what she would tell her mom and dad, but she was filled with the need to continue this tonight. To find a way to be near him for a little while longer, before either of them came to their senses.

He stood over her, staring at her through the shadows cast by the streetlights. _'Little Julie Taylor isn't so little after all. She's a smart, brave, daring woman,' _he thought. Then he reached down for her hand, a huge grin plastered on his face for the first time all night.


End file.
